The present invention generally relates to an appliance and more particularly to a device for use in association with such an appliance to prevent the appliance from tipping over. Further, the present invention relates to an electrical interlock that prevents operation of the appliance unless the device for preventing tipping has been properly installed and engaged with the appliance.
Several types of appliances, such as ranges, dishwashers, refrigerators, etc., are subjected, from time to time during their use, to user applied loads in a downward direction outside of a perimeter defined by the supporting feet of the appliance. For example, when a dishwasher or oven door is opened, a user may apply a downward force on the open door. Such a force, if sufficiently applied, may cause the appliance to tip. If, in the case of an oven door, a hot pan is on a range portion of the oven, this could result in an undesirable condition.
One solution to avoiding such a tipping problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,695 to Chou. In the '695 patent, a device is provided for preventing tilting of an appliance relative to a wall that includes a pair of rigid support members mountable on the wall which cooperatively engage stop means on the appliance when it is positioned adjacent the wall. Each support member includes a first portion secured to the wall with a plurality of fasteners such that the rear face thereof firmly engages the wall. A second portion extends substantially perpendicular to the first portion including a stop means. Openings in the rear wall of the appliance include a second stop means which are aligned with the stop means on the second portion of the support member when the appliance is positioned adjacent the wall to thereby prevent tilting of the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,525 to Whipple discloses another anti-tip apparatus for an appliance which includes a generally L-shaped retaining bracket that mounts to the wall adjacent the appliance with one leg projecting forwardly to engage a retaining edge in the rear of the appliance. A downwardly extending hook member at the free end of the appliance engaging leg prevents the retaining edge from sliding off of the end of the retaining leg in the event of upward movement of the retaining edge as might result from forward tipping motion of the appliance.
A drawback of such known anti-tip devices for appliances is that often they are not installed, or if installed, the anti-tip devices may not be installed properly. If the anti-tip device is installed properly, often the device is not engaged with the appliance when the appliance is positioned. Often, the anti-tip device is disconnected to clean, to service or to relocate the appliance and then may not be properly connected. Such devices are often not readily obvious to a user as to whether the device is properly installed and engaged with the appliance when the appliance is in use.
A need, therefore, exists, for an improved device that overcomes the deficiencies of known anti-tip devices for appliances and provides an electrical interlock when the device is not properly installed and engaged.